The wait is over
by cliche catastrophe
Summary: Just some general Abby/Conner loving. Primeval is an amazing show with an extraorinar concept but alas, for now I can only give you a whole lot of Abby and Connor kissing and implied sexual situation. Wink. Including some dorky Connor.


"Hi," Abby said, raising her hand in a very awkward hello. "…Conner."

Abby had just got in and Conner was in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea, leant against the counter and he blushed slightly when she smiled. "Abby," he nodded at her. "Uh, cuppa?" He said quickly putting his mug down and picked up the kettle to refill it.

"No thanks," she said, sitting herself atop one of the kitchen counters. Connor nodded to himself and set the kettle back on its stand and wrapped his fingerless gloved hands around his warm mug of tea. "So…earlier today," Abby started, placing her cool hand to the heat crawling up her neck. She wasn't one to get embarrassed easily, but she couldn't deny the way her stomach was doing flips or her cheeks were turning pink.

"…You…erm," Conner tried to finish her sentence for her. "You kissed me." Abby thought back to the moment they shared, they way she was so caught up in that moment to even care about the consequence of an unbearably awkward aftermath. She pulled herself together a bit as Connor finished his tea, putting the mug in the washing-up bowl.

"Yeah," she said and leant forward on her palms, with her elbows resting on her thighs. She was trying to look more confident, show she wasn't as nervous as Connor looked right now, but really she was hoping that the icy temperature of her palms would cool down her blushing cheeks. "I did kiss you." She paused at the slightly open-mouthed-fish look on his face and chewed her lip, "You…uh, didn't like it?"

"You're joking," He said earnestly, with genuine surprise ebbed into every handsome feature. "I've been waiting for the moment for years. It was – It was bloody brilliant."

Abby fought back her smile successfully, removing her hands from her face and jumping off the counter. She heard Connor gulp rather audibly as she took a few steps closer to him, feeling her stomach jump out of control. She watched as his gaze darted between her and her arms which were now sliding around his neck. He licked his lips, praying to god his breath didn't smell or his lips were chapped. He felt all his senses dull as her lips were centimetres from his.

"Does that mean you wouldn't mind if I did it again?" She whispered to him. He felt her warm breath on his mouth and he shivered slightly, placing both his hands on her waist, not entirely sure whether or not that was the correct thing to do. He was staring transfixed into her pale blue eyes, repeating what she'd asked him inside of his head, not really registering the information. Then it clicked and his breathing hitched and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

He nodded slowly, making sure she could see he meant it as a yes. She smiled marginally and pressed her body against him and then her lips to his. A twist in his gut told him just how nervous he was as Abby's fingers carded absent-mindedly through his black hair, making goose bumps rise on the back of his neck. He kept a tight grip on his waist as he prompted the movement of her lips, to which she gladly succumbed to.

He was very aware of the fact Abby's hands were now wondering. Over his shoulders, down his chest, around his waist. He had to move his hands. He had to. But where? He fretted internally, still pushing his lips feverishly against Abby's. Then his hand slipped down a couple of centimetres, but then he worried he was pushing it and quickly brought them back up. He could feel her bare skin under his palm and he peeked out of one eye to see that he'd pushed her t-shirt up, which was riding half way up her belly, her left hip bare.

He wasn't sure if he imagined it, but he felt her mouth open a little and her tongue dart out to lick his bottom lip. His lips were closed and he hastily opened them to check whether or not it was his imagination, which was proven not when the second he parted his lips, he felt her tongue in his mouth, not missing a single crevice. He wasn't thrilled with the weird hums that he was emitting through his nose but Abby didn't seem to mind too much as she was now pushing him hard against the kitchen counter.

He became wary of the fact his nose was a bit blocked from the cold weather he'd been out in that week. He couldn't breathe through it for much longer, he had to pull away when he so badly didn't want to. "I'm going to pass out," he pulled back and leant his head back, breathing in sweet oxygen. Abby was still pressed flush against him, her hands roaming under his t-shirt. "That was…" Abby was grinning from ear to ear. "Blimey," he breathed. Abby chuckled, leaning back to get a good look at his handsome face while her hands were still on his stomach.

"Not too shabby, yourself."

"So," Connor said, getting his breath back.

Abby chuckled and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She got to her bedroom door and pushed him up against it, kissing his lips until they were sore. Connor was too preoccupied with being overly anxious and in disbelief that Abby was actually taking him to her bedroom at the same time, to realize that she'd actually pushed down the handle.

He fell backwards onto the thankfully soft carpeted floor, Abby falling forward onto her knees which landed either side to him, her bum bumping onto his crotch. He grunted and his hands automatically found her waist and back and pulled her close to him again. "Oi, Abby…are we really gunna' have it off?" He asked her, if possible smug and scared simultaneously.

She giggled, which was odd, because Abby rarely giggled. Connor liked the tinkling sound of her laugh. "Don't say it like that, Conn. You're not my rent-boy." Connor laughed with her and the slight movement of her butt that ground into his jeans suddenly elicited a blissful groan from Connor. He apologised immediately. "Don't say sorry. It was actually kind of sexy." Connor blushed profusely.

"_You're _sexy," she then told him, kissing the corner of his mouth. He was somewhat shocked, and overcome with blithe elation. He scratched the back of his neck and was too embarrassed and delighted by her compliment to even answer. "Anyone ever told you that, Connor?" He shook his head, looking up at her with glassy eyes.

"Well you are." She thought he deserved a bit of an ego boost after the uncountable amount of times he's been let down or rejected by women – it's not like she was lying, Connor was definitely very sexy with his funny personality, soft pink lips, chocolate brown eyes, rough stubble and short black locks. She saw a tear roll out of the corner of his eye and drop to the carpet.

He wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve when she asked him what was wrong. "Nothing," he said. "It's just…I really, really love you."

Abby felt like the happiest person alive when he said those words, her heart pumping faster in her ribcage. "I love you too, Conn." She stood up and offered him her hand which he took, but got up with not much of her help nonetheless. She crawled onto her double bed and sat at the top in between the pillows. "Hello Mr Temple, welcome to Abby Maitland's love shack."

"The wait is over," Conner mumbled to himself in a deep voice as he jumped up on the bed, pulling off his jacket and his fingerless gloves as he did.

"Huh?" Abby looked at him confused as he made his way to her.

"Oh…nothing. Just – Nero. Star Trek quotes. You wouldn't understand," he said as he climbed on top of her, silencing her next sentence with a passionate kiss.


End file.
